Te elijo a ti para siempre
by Suki90
Summary: Ash finalmente se ha convertido en un Maestro Pokémon, ha cumplido su sueño... pero algo le hace falta; sabe qué es... la pregunta es,¿podrá conseguirlo? De ser así... él lo elegiría para siempre... sin importar qué.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

 **Te elijo a ti para siempre**

— ¡Dragonite no puede continuar! ¡Charizard es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el nuevo Campeón de Kanto, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! —se escuchó al árbitro de la liga decir.

Por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral... todo pasó de un segundo a otro, no supieron bien qué fue lo que pasó dentro de esa cortina de humo que se levantó al momento en que los ataques de ambos Pokémon chocaron entre sí. Cuando esta se dispersó lo único que vieron fue a los dos contrincantes regresar tanto a Dragonite como a Charizard a sus Pokébolas justo poco después de haber escuchado el veredicto del árbitro.

Sin embargo, así como el silencio había inundado rápidamente el estadio tras la confusión que hubo en el campo de batalla, la euforia volvió inmediatamente.

Así es... era oficial, el sueño finalmente había dejado de serlo. Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta a los 21 años de edad se ha convertido en el nuevo Campeón de Kanto tras vencer a Lance, el entrenador Dragonite. Y por si fuera poco, eso oficialmente lo coronaba como el mejor Maestro Pokémon, pues había vencido con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación a cada uno de los campeones de las regiones por las que había viajado.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, todos los amigos del ahora Maestro Pokémon se acercaron a él con entusiasmo y alegría. Desde que escucharon que Ash se enfrentaría a Lance en el estado de la Liga Añil cancelaron todo lo que tenían que hacer y fueron a apoyarlo en vivo y en directo. Y es que no podían hacer más por quien en sus viajes cuando todos eran unos niños, les enseñó tanto.

Todos y cada uno de ellos le dieron un fuerte abrazo, estaban igual de contentos que él.

— ¡Ash, hermano, muchas felicidades...! —expresó Brock, llegando hacia Ash y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo del alma— Te lo merecías más que nadie amigo... —le dijo el moreno, realmente no sabiendo qué más decir.

El ahora campeón, quien igualmente había recibido a su amigo con un poderoso abrazo, le da unas palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa— Gracias hermano, me alegra que estés aquí.

Ambos hombres se separaron una vez terminaron de decirse aquello para finalmente darle paso a una joven pelirroja, la cual venía acompañada de un Marril sobre su hombro. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, en un inicio no se dijeron nada, tan sólo se quedaron ahí, contemplándose.

— Hey Mist, gracias por venir... —dijo el moreno, viendo ligeramente hacia abajo, lo que ahora le causaba gracia, porque si su memoria no le fallaba... cuando eran niños ella era un poco más alta que él, y eso siempre había sido un motivo de burla en contra suya.

— No permitirías que me perdiera tal evento, ¿no es así, señor Maestro Pokémon? —preguntó ella una vez que alzaba la mano, sonriéndole cálidamente.

El moreno tan sólo río un poco ante el comentario y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Estuvo a punto de jalarla hacia un enorme abrazo, pero un par de brazos lo jalaron hacia atrás, logrando que soltara a Misty.

— ¡Ash, vamos a celebrar este triunfo! —exclamó Tracey con mucha energía.

— ¡Tenemos que festejar en grande! —exclamó Gary, uniéndose a Tracey.

Un fuerte "¡Sí!" se escuchó por parte de todos, incluso Pikachu y todos los Pokémon que estuvieran fuera, estuvieron de acuerdo con la moción. La celebración entre Ash y sus amigos podía continuar ahí mismo en el estadio, pues al no saber a dónde ir, estaban ya diciendo qué cosa debía traer cada quien, pero alguien los detuvo muy a su pesar.

— Ash, cariño, no me gusta interrumpir, pero creo que tus amigos y tú podrán celebrar mejor en casa, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó Delia a su hijo con las menos sobre su pecho, siempre sonriente.

— Yo creo que tu mamá tiene razón Ash —dijo Misty, secundando a Delia.

Una joven de cabello castaño claro asintió de igual forma— Yo también lo pienso, así será todo mucho más privado y estaremos entre amigos.

— Sí, creo que tienen mucha razón, chicas. Vamos a casa, mamá —expresó Ash, soltándose finalmente del agarre de sus amigos y dirigiéndose hacia Delia. Se gira hacia los demás y les dice—. ¡Vamos a mi casa a festejar muchachos! ¡A la carga!

Y habiendo dicho eso, Ash tomó a su madre de la mano y salió rápidamente del estadio, siendo seguido por todos sus amigos y Pokémon. Tan sólo dos personas se quedaron un poco atrás de todos los entrenadores, coordinadores, líderes de Gimnasio, Performers y Someliers.

— ¿No vienes Misty? —preguntó Brock, quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Misty, quien se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos, salió rápidamente de ellos gracias al médico— ¡A-Ah, sí, claro! Lo siento Brock, me distraje...

— ¿Está todo bien Misty? —le preguntó el oriundo de Ciudad Plateada a su mejor amiga— Sabes que si algo te ocurre puedes decírmelo...

— Lo sé Brock, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Vamos, hay que alcanzarlos.

— Vamos.

Y con una sonrisa intercambiada entre las dos personas más cercanas a Ash, ambos apresuraron el paso y alcanzaron al grupo que ya los estaba esperando afuera del estadio para ir a celebrar el cumplimiento de los sueños de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y finalmente la tarde había llegado. Después de arribar a Pueblo Paleta, todos se fueron directamente a la casa de Ash, o bueno... la mayoría, ya que algunos decidieron ir a hacer unas compras al mercado para poder ayudar en el gran banquete que la señora Ketchum tenía planeado hacer. Otros se fueron con Gary al laboratorio del Profesor Oak para ver las investigaciones en las que habían avanzado y para poder liberar a sus Pokémon en las áreas que allí había para que descansaran. Y los que quedaban ayudaron a la madre de Ash con lo que sea que necesitara.

Curiosamente, esas dos personas eran nada más ni nada menos que...

— Misty, Serena, ¿pueden venir y ayudarme a sacar los manteles y los cubiertos? —preguntó Delia desde la cocina.

— ¡Claro Señora Ketchum! —dijeron ambas antes de entrar en la cocina y empezar a buscar lo que la madre de Ash les indicaba que hicieran.

Cortando las verduras, Delia les agradece— De verdad les agradezco mucho a las dos por su ayuda. ¡Esto debe quedar perfecto!

— No agradezca Señora Delia, es un honor poder ayudarla —expresó Serena con una enorme sonrisa.

— Descuide, todo quedará perfecto para esta noche —secundó Misty, quien junto a Serena acomodaba la mesa extra en la cocina y ponían los manteles, para después, seguir con la sala, en donde estarían la mayoría de los muchachos.

Mientras tanto, en la planta alta, el ahora Maestro Pokémon se relajaba un poco en su cama, junto a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Pikachu. Estaba feliz, ya que por fin había logrado su objetivo, cumplió su sueño... pero aún así... sabía que algo le faltaba para que esa felicidad fuera absoluta.

— ¿Sabes Pikachu?

— ¿Pi...?

— El día de hoy se lo diré... —expresó Ash, viendo a su amigo, el cual estaba recostado a su lado.

— ¡¿Pika Pika...?! (¡¿En serio?!) —al escuchar eso, Pikachu no pudo evitar alzarse un poco, al igual que sus orejas.

Ash río ante la emoción de su compañero— Sí, Pikachu... finalmente hoy... le diré lo que siento por ella. Aunque... estoy algo nervioso —declaró.

— ¡Pikachu! ¡Pika Pikachu! ¡Pika Pikapi...! (¡Tranquilo! ¡Estarás bien! ¡Eres Ash...!) —exclamó el roedor amarillo, rozando su cabeza con la de su entrenador— Pikachu Pika... (Buena suerte...)

Tomando a Pikachu con sus brazos, este lo alza y le sonríe— Tienes razón, lo peor que me puede pasar es que me diga que no... ¡Por lo que todo estará bien...! ¿Verdad?

— ¡Pi Pikachu! (¡Así es!)

— Bueno, una vez arreglado ese asunto... ¿Te parece si vamos con los muchachos al laboratorio del Profesor Oak? —cuestiona una vez se levanta. Como respuesta, Pikachu salta hacia su hombro y sonríe— Tomaré eso como un sí... ¡A la carga!

Desde la planta baja se escucha como se abre y se cierra una puerta con fuerza, para después escuchar cómo es que alguien bajaba con rapidez las escaleras.

— ¡Mamá, Misty, Serena, iré con Gary y los chicos al laboratorio! —expresó antes de salir de la casa.

— ¡Cuídate cariño! —gritó Delia desde la cocina.

— ¡Mr. Mime! (¡Adiós!) —dijo el Pokémon mimo antes de cerrar la puerta de la residencia—. Mime, Mime, Mr. Mime~ —y él continuó barriendo con una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

Suspirando con pesar, la pelirroja continúa su labor— Ah, no importa cuántos años pasen, Ash seguirá siendo Ash... ¿No es verdad?

— Tienes razón... Pero eso es lo que lo hace ser tan único y especial —expresó Serena con una sonrisa sonrojada, mientras continuaba ayudando a Misty a poner todo en orden antes de pasar a la cocina junto a Delia y apoyarla con lo que necesitara.

Misty tan sólo se quedó observando a la joven oriunda de la región Kalos seriamente, antes de continuar con lo suyo. Aunque se podía ver en su mirada... que no estaba muy cómoda con lo que la Reina Performer expresó.

Horas más tarde todo estaba listo. La cena estaba completa, la decoración aunque sencilla también, pero sobre todo, Ash y sus amigos estaba ya reunidos en la sala, dejando al moreno en el centro. El ahora campeón de la Región Kanto alzó un poco el vaso de ponche que preparó su madre y comenzó a hablar.

— Chicos, de verdad les agradezco mucho el que estén aquí conmigo en un día tan importante —empezó—. Hoy... he cumplido mi sueño de convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon. Si soy sincero, aún pienso que estoy dormido y que en cualquier momento despertaré en mi bolsa de dormir —ante aquella confesión, todos rieron un poco—. Sin embargo, cuando los veo a todos aquí, realizados de igual manera con sus respectivos sueños... es que me doy cuenta de que en verdad estoy aquí, que estamos aquí —continuó—. Pero... he de reconocer, frente a todos, que sin la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes, no estaría aquí.

— Ash... —susurró Misty con una sonrisa.

Ash observó a cada uno de los allí presentes— Todos dicen que yo les enseñé algo durante nuestros viajes, y que fue gracias a mi que pudieron salir adelante —comienza—. Pero en realidad, creo que el aprendizaje fue mutuo, ya que así como todos tomaron algo de mí, yo igualmente lo hice. Ustedes me apoyaron en mis viajes, desde que empecé como un novato —expresó, viendo a Misty, Brock y Gary—, cuando estuve por primera vez a cargo de transmitir mi conocimiento a gente que apenas comenzaba —viendo a May, Máx y Dawn—, hasta el momento en que me tocó aprender de las diferentes modalidades y especialidades que había en regiones más lejanas —viendo a Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena—. De todos aprendí algo, y es por eso que el día de hoy, no sólo yo triunfe... ¡Ustedes lo hicieron conmigo! ¡Muchas gracias!

Y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Las palabras de Ash habían llegado a los corazones de cada uno de sus amigos. Esa era una de las cualidades que tenía el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, siempre lograba hacer o decir algo que hiciera que sus lágrimas quisieran traicionarlos y salieran de sus ojos, o que en su interior se sintieran mucho más confiados de lograr lo que se propusieran.

Ese era Ash Ketchum, la motivación de todos.

— Y bueno... ahora que terminé de avergonzarme frente a todos ustedes... —comenzó Ash, logrando sacar de nuevo una enorme carcajada conjunta—, ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

 _ **¡SALUD!**_

Así, la celebración por el triunfo del Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum, dio inicio.

Pasaron las horas, y el ambiente simplemente no decaía, esa era la ventaja de la juventud, según Delia, quien después de un par de horas había decidido dejar a los muchachos pasar un buen rato. El Profesor Oak igualmente ya se había retirado, por lo que le pareció buena idea hacerlo ella también.

Después de un rato, la sala y la cocina estaban completamente habitadas, cada persona con un grupito en específico. Los aún entrenadores, Bonnie y Máx, por ejemplo, se la pasaban hablando de lo que estaban logrando durante su entrenamiento y sobre los diferentes Pokémon que tenían.

Las coordinadoras y la aún líder de gimnasio, por otro lado, hablaban de los Concursos de antaño y de sus aventuras por separado, pero de pronto a veces tocaban temas un poco más privados, como...

— ¿Entonces qué May? ¿Ya se te declaró Drew? —preguntó Dawn, inclinándose un poco hacia su amiga, la cual terminó completamente sonrojada.

— ¡¿Pe-Pero qué estás diciendo Dawn?! ¡No digas tonterías! —expresó May, tomando un poco más de su ponche para no tener que hablar.

— Oh vamos May, todas sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes dos... —comentó Misty—. Así que no trates de evadir el tema.

— ¡No, Misty, no le ayudes! —exclamó May, dejando su vaso en la mesa— ¡Además, mejor no hables porque sabes que contigo es lo mismo!

Sorprendida por aquella declaración, la pelirroja se hace un poco hacia atrás— ¿D-De qué hablas mujer?

— Tú sabes de qué hablo Misty... —le respondió May picaronamente—. ¿O a caso crees que no me di cuenta de las miradas que se lanzan desde hace años?

— ¡¿Miradas?! ¡No inventes cosas May!

— Ella no inventa nada Misty —secundó Dawn—. Siento mucho no poder apoyarte, pero todas sabemos que entre Ash y tú hay una tensión muy fuerte desde que éramos más jóvenes —la coordinadora del sur deja su vaso en la mesa—. Desde que vi cómo se puso con el señuelo que le diste hace años... me di cuenta de que tenía cierto cariño por la persona que se lo había dado. Es decir: ¡Tú, Misty!

Todo lo que Misty oía de sus amigas hacía que su corazón saltara cada vez más. Le avergonzaba el sólo hecho de siquiera pensar en que podría tener algo con Ash, o que... él sintiera algo por ella desde niños...

— _Pero, no, eso no puede ser. Ya que... estaba ella_... —pensó para sí misma, mientras veía de reojo a la joven proveniente de Kalos, la cual hablaba con tranquilidad con Iris y Ash.

Se veía que los tres se estaban divirtiendo, ya que reían demasiado. Pero de un momento a otro, Iris se alejó de ellos, y tanto Ash como Serena se alejaron, adentrándose en la cocina. La joven de gran melena se acercó a las chicas.

— Hola Iris, ¿dónde andabas? —preguntó Dawn.

— Ah, estaba hablando con Ash y con Serena hasta hace un momento —expresó, sentándose a un lado de Misty—. Parece que nuestra Reina finalmente hará su movimiento —expresó con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! —preguntó May, exaltada.

— ¿De verdad va a...? ¿Después de tanto? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Dawn.

Las mil y un preguntas que sus amigas le hacían a la entrenadora de Dragones, se fueron perdiendo cada vez más para Misty, quien tan sólo se quedó viendo en dirección a donde el amor de su vida y su mayor y peligroso rival... se habían ido.

— _¿Sabes Misty? —llamó Serena, mientras esperaban que la batalla de Ash iniciara._

— _¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, viéndola de reojo._

— _El día de hoy, cuando todo esto termine... me declararé —sentenció con firmeza, viendo a Misty con seriedad._

 _Misty, quien no supo qué decir, simplemente regresó la vista hacia el estadio— Oh... Y, ¿por qué me lo dices?_

— _Te lo digo porque eres mi rival, y me interesa que sepas las jugadas que voy a hacer —respondió, antes de que el árbitro entrara en el estadio, seguido por Ash y Lance—. ¡Mira, ahí están! ¡Ánimo Ash, tú puedes!_

 _La pelirroja simplemente ya no quiso decir nada más, y se concentró en la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar._

Realmente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando aquel frustrante momento en que su rival más poderosa le declaró que iba a confesarse al que siempre ha sido el amor de su vida… pero cuando finalmente reaccionó, fue gracias a los leves sobresaltos de sus amigas, especialmente May y Dawn, quienes se levantaron una vez que vieron pasar a la Reina de Kalos corriendo con velocidad, siendo rápidamente seguida por un joven rubio de grandes gafas.

— E-Esa era Serena… —expresó Dawn, con las manos levemente alzadas.

— Y estaba llorando —secundó May.

Iris, quien no se levantó de su lugar, pero si había girado, ahora se endereza y juega un poco con su cabello— Ah, seguramente la rechazaron… Pobre —fue lo único que pudo decir Iris antes de posar su mirada sobre Misty—. Oye, ¿por qué no vas a ver al niñito ese?

— ¿Eh…? ¿Y por qué debería yo….? —quiso preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por una mano que se posó sobre su hombro. Misty se giró y vio Brock detrás de ella— ¿Brock?

— Creo que deberías seguir el consejo de Iris —expresó el médico.

— P-Pero…

Brock la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse— Sabes cómo es Ash… si siente que ha lastimado a alguien se deprimirá. Necesita de alguien para apoyarse…

— Estoy con él —respondió Cilan, acercándose a donde estaban los demás—. Creo que es la mejor opción a realizar para poder endulzar este amargo sabor que ha caído en el ambiente.

— Vamos Misty, sólo ve y estate un rato con el perdedor —pidió Gary, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Misty tan sólo se les quedó viendo a todos sus amigos por unos instantes. Estaba indecisa, no sabía si hacerles caso o no, especialmente porque su corazón en ese momento estaba latiendo rápidamente debido a la situación.

De hecho, no quería ir con Ash principalmente porque… no sabía si realmente era lo correcto. Serena acababa de ser… rechazada por lo que podía aparentar su huída, y el que ella aprovechara eso… se le hacía muy injusto.

— Pikachupi… (Misty) —se escuchó a Pikachu decir, una vez que subió hacia el hombro de la pelirroja.

— Pikachu… —susurró Misty.

— Pikapi… (Ash…)

La pelirroja se quedó observando durante algunos segundos al roedor eléctrico, hasta que finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa y lo tomó con sus manos, para después, posarlo sobre el suelo— No te preocupes Pikachu, tu bobo entrenador estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? —y después de haberle acariciado la cabeza con suavidad, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero.

Con lentitud abrió la puerta que vinculaba al patio trasero de la residencia Ketchum, para poder así sentir la fresca brisa que corría esa noche. Y entonces lo vio, ahí, sentado sobre la barda de madera viendo hacia el cielo.

Misty cerró con suavidad la puerta, procurando que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero…

— La lastimé Misty… —fue lo que pronunció Ash, sin voltear hacia la pelirroja.

— Ash…

El moreno agachó la cabeza y continuó hablando— La lastimé… —dijo de nuevo—. Sabía que Serena estaba enamorada de mí desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso intenté ser un poco más frío con ella… para darle a entender que… yo no quería nada más… pero aún así, yo…

— Las cosas en el amor son así Ash, a veces lastiman, a veces no…

— Pero tú sabes que no me gusta lastimar a la gente si puedo evitarlo, Mist —susurró él.

Misty, quien se había acercado finalmente a él, posa su mano sobre una de las de Ash y le brinda un poco de calor.

— Lo sé Ash, pero… nunca nadie dijo que esto del amor fuera tan fácil —susurró ella, viendo hacia el estrellado cielo.

— Ya lo sé…

Misty, buscando aminorar un poco el pesado ambiente que se había formado debido a la depresión de Ash por haber herido a Serena, alejó su mano de la del moreno y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué puedes saber tú del amor, Ash Ketchum? —preguntó ella con un tono de burla— Hasta donde yo recuerdo, ese campo nunca ha sido tu fuerte. Digo, viendo lo lento que eres…

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! —respondió Ash inmediatamente ante el aparente insulto.

— ¡Lo que oíste sabiondo! —contestó Misty, molestando a Ash al momento de poner su mano sobre su cabeza y desenredarle un poco su cabello, como si fuera un niño.

Quitando la mano de su amiga con algo de fastidio, este busca defenderse— Está bien que soy algo lento, pero no soy estúpido —declaró.

— Bueno, estamos viendo un progreso después de 12 años, eso es bueno —dijo Misty, no dejando de burlarse de su amigo.

— ¡Cálmate, ni que fueras una experta! —regresó.

— Pues más que tú cuando menos si tengo que saber… sino debo empezar a preocuparme —exageró Misty con las manos alzadas y los ojos cerrados.

Una pequeña venita saltó de la sien del moreno al instante, ¿cómo era posible que aún esta mujer lo sacara de quicio?— Ah, no sé ni para qué me molesto. Contigo no se puede…

— Y ni siquiera sé por qué todavía lo intentas Ketchum. Sabes que nunca podrás ganarme —confesó Misty, recargándose sobre la barda.

— Eso no es cierto… si te he vencido —expresó Ash, viéndola sobre su hombro.

Misty, parpadeante, lo ve— ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo según tú?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Te vencí en Ciudad Cerulean, cuando luchamos por Togepi y cuando te gané a Totodile —expresó él, sonriéndole de forma burlona.

— Oh, vamos Ash, no quieras irte por ese lado, ya que sabes que la batalla de Ciudad Cerulean de no haber sido interrumpida por el Equipo Rocket, habría sido victoria mía —declaró con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano.

Ash, queriendo molestarla, le pica la cabeza con su dedo índice— Pero después esa pelea quedó saldada cuando peleamos por Togepi y por Totodile, ¿y qué crees? ¡Te gané en las dos!

Con una pequeña venita saltando de la sien de Misty, esta aleja el dedo de Ash de su cabeza y le responde— Pero después te vencí en la Copa Remolino, y lo peor de todo, con Psyduck… —le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona, logrando que Ash tan sólo recordara ese mal momento en que olvidó la jaqueca que podía tener ese pato de la pelirroja.

— Te dejé ganar, no te pongas tan contenta —fue lo único que dijo en respuesta al comentario de la líder de Ciudad Cerulean.

— Ay vamos Ash, era natural que perdieras… no tienes por qué avergonzarte —le dijo—. Después de todo, como yo estaba destinada a ser la mejor Maestra Pokémon de Tipo Agua, el resultado sin duda alguna era evidente.

Agachando su cabeza, dejando soltar un suspiro, el entrenador simplemente se queja de lo que siempre se ha quejado— A veces me pregunto de dónde sacas tanto ego…

— Estoy de buenas Ash, no me provoques… —fue lo único que le dijo Misty, apretando su puño con fuerza ante el comentario.

— Ya, ya, perdón… —se disculpó el campeón antes de seguir admirando el bello cielo estrellado junto a su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Una vez que ambos dejaron de hablar, el silencio reinó entre ellos, y lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de la naturaleza misma y los Pokémon. Era un momento sumamente relajante, y eso algo que a Misty le gustaba mucho de Pueblo Paleta desde niña, a diferencia de Ciudad Cerulean. Es decir, no es que odiara o no estuviera a gusto en su ciudad natal… pero simplemente el pueblo de su amigo tenía cierto encanto que era imposible no enamorarse de él.

Ironías… ¿no es así? Estar enamorada del pueblo del hombre del que de igual forma estás loca de amor desde que eran unos simples niños inmaduros.

Pero bueno, no es que eso realmente importara mucho, ya que Ash nunca se enteraría de eso, ya que… no quería arriesgarse a perder la amistad que por tantos años protegió sólo por… un capricho o deseo personal.

Con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios, la pelirroja vuelve a hacer uso de la palabra— ¿Estás mejor, Ash? —preguntó ella sin dejar de ver la preciosa luna que se posaba sobre ellos.

— Sí, creo que estoy mejor. Gracias… —respondió el morocho de igual forma sin despegar su vista del cielo, pero aún así posando su mano sobre la de ella, la cual después de algunos segundos tomó con la suya—. ¿Te digo una cosa, Mist?

— ¿Qué cosa, Ash? —preguntó ella, viendo algo confundida al entrenador.

— Me gusta mucho estar contigo… —susurró él, apretando el agarre de la mano de la pelirroja.

Dejándose inundar por aquella agradable sensación y esas bellas palabras, Misty igualmente afianza un poco más el agarre que su mano y la de Ash tenían.

— A mi también Ash, me gusta estar contigo…

Antes de que pudieran continuar hablando, una fresca y agradable brisa comenzó a correr en el pueblo, logrando jugar con el largo y ondulado cabello anaranjado con suavidad. Ash, quien veía a su pelirroja de reojo, se deleitó con aquella vista… Amaba cómo es que el aire buscaba bailar con esa preciosa melena que había crecido.

Después de algunos segundos, posa su vista sobre las manos que aún se encontraban unidas y sonrío cálidamente. Eso era algo que desde que se conocieron, era habitual. Siempre terminaban tomándose de las manos, y él por supuesto, disfrutaba ese contacto.

Girando su vista lejos de la pelirroja, se dispone a romper el silencio.

— Oye Misty, dime una cosa… ¿A caso somos felices? —preguntó Ash de pronto.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué si somos felices? —Misty, confundida le respondió con otra pregunta— ¿A qué te refieres, Ash?

— Pues, a eso… si crees que somos felices, Misty —continuó Ash, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la pelirroja.

— Lo siento pero… no te entiendo.

Ash, quien la vio levemente de reojo, cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos y pensó en una respuesta— Veamos… ¿Cómo preguntarlo? —ante esta pregunta, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas— Lo que me pregunto es… si crees que tu y yo, ahora… en este momento de nuestras vidas… nos consideramos como personas felices. Es decir, los dos hemos cumplido nuestros sueños, o estamos a punto de, si nos referimos a ti, ya que pronto estarás dentro de la Elite 4…, pero, ¿eso es todo? ¿Ya con eso tú crees que somos felices?

Cuando Ash dijo todo aquello, Misty se dio cuenta de a qué era lo que se refería Ash. Si ella se ponía a pensar en si era realmente feliz o no… fácilmente podría dar una respuesta muy simple: No. Es decir, no es que no lo fuera pero… le faltaba algo, y por eso se sentía incompleta, por ende… su felicidad no era absoluta.

Miró unos cuantos segundos a Ash, quien por alguna extraña razón había bajado su vista hacia el pasto y no la había despegado de ahí, antes de de cerrar los ojos y responderle de la forma más simple y sincera que pudo.

— Creo que somos felices, sí… —comenzó ella—. O al menos yo espero que tu lo seas.

— Misty…

Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir los ojos— Pero… yo siento que mi felicidad no está completa, le falta algo muy importante —declaró—. Sé qué es pero… es algo que no puedo obtener.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no…? —preguntó Ash con preocupación, que su amiga dijera eso no le agradaba mucho, para él… ella merecía como toda persona, ser completamente feliz.

— Porque no es un objeto Ash, tan simple como eso… es algo que aunque uno quiera, corre el riesgo de no poder conseguirlo y… salir herido.

Ash simplemente guardó silencio un momento mientras observaba el melancólico rostro que había adquirido la temporal pelirroja. Lo que había dicho Misty lo dejó pensando, ya que él se encontraba dentro de la misma situación, aunque ella misma no le creyera si es que se lo llegaba a decir.

Es decir, si… él se caracterizaba por ser algo lento y distraído, pero había crecido… a final de cuentas un humano como todos, con sentimientos y miedos. Y aunque se tardó… pudo percatarse de los sentimientos que habían florecido dentro de su corazón… y desde cuándo es que lo hicieron.

Pero así como ella, él tenía miedo de ser lastimado, y era por eso que se sintió mal por haber herido a su amiga Serena. Sin embargo…

— Es chistoso… porque yo me encuentro en la misma situación —declaró después de tanto pensar y guardar silencio, captando la atención de la pelirroja—. Siento que a pesar de haber conseguido lo que siempre quise… aún hay algo que me hace falta para poder ser feliz completamente.

— Je, siempre habrá algo que nos haga falta, ¿pero qué se le puede hacer? —preguntó Misty, levantándose finalmente de la barda para estirarse un poco, por ende soltando la mano de Ash— No todo se consigue —le dijo, viéndolo con cierta tristeza.

— Eso es cierto… pero siempre hay que arriesgarse —exclamó Ash—. Sé que puedo sonar contradictorio con lo que dije sobre no querer lastimar a nadie si puedo evitarlo… pero es algo diferente en esta ocasión. No quiero rendirme… no al menos hasta haberlo intentado, porque… de alguna forma sé que vale la pena —comentó él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué lo dices? —preguntó Misty al ver cómo es que Ash se bajaba de la barda y se limpiaba el pantalón por si acaso había quedado sucio.

Ante la pregunta de su amiga, Ash simplemente sonrió un poco y prosiguió— Misty… vamos a ser felices —fue lo que soltó después de unos segundos de silencio.

— Eh… no te entiendo, Ash… —comentó Misty, posando una de sus manos sobre su cadera, de pronto su amigo se estaba comportando un poco extraño. Era bueno ver que ya no estaba deprimido por haber rechazado a Serena y hacerla llorar pero ahora.

El morocho simplemente se acercó a la pelirroja y volvió a tomar con sus manos la de ella— Pues eso Misty, vamos a ser felices, los dos.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —preguntó la pelirroja, estando cada vez más confundida— ¿Cómo quieres que seamos felices si sabemos que lo que queremos es muy difícil de conseguir? Esto no es tan sencillo Ash…

— Es difícil, si, especialmente si una de las personas involucradas es demasiado terca, pero no es imposible —explicó, riendo levemente—. Por eso vamos a intentar ser felices Misty, tu y yo, juntos.

— ¿Qué…? —el corazón le saltó al nada más escuchar las palabras de Ash.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo: Juntos? No, Ash tenía que estar bromeando, o en dado caso estarse refiriendo a otra cosa… Oh, vamos, ¿a qué otra cosa se puede estar refiriendo el muchacho con juntos? Es evidente que se refiere a… bueno, si, a eso. Pero… es que para la pelirroja simplemente era imposible de creer, el lento de Ash…

¿Le estaba dando una indirecta muy directa?

— ¿Misty? —llamó Ash, un poco nervioso de que la pelirroja se quedase callada. Sabía que podía no creer lo que le estaba diciendo… pero él mismo se estaba jugando su propia carta en ese momento. Aunque tal vez… ¿debía ser más directo? — _Rayos… esperaba que no tuviera que… bueno, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles para todo, ¿verdad Ash?_ —se dijo a sí mismo— _De acuerdo, aquí vamos._

Sin si quiera darle tiempo a Misty para reaccionar, el morocho la atrajo hacia él con facilidad y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par, y un enorme sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Quería gritarle, decirle de cosas a ese aprovechado, pero… estaba tan sorprendida que ni su voz podía hacer salir.

— A-Ash… ¿Qué…?

Sujeta con mayor firmeza el delgado cuerpo de su sirena— Te amo… —soltó así sin más cerca de su oído, lo que provocó que Misty respingara un poco—. Te amo, te amo, te amo… desde hace tanto tiempo —confesó, ocultando su sonrojado rostro en el hombro de su temperamental pelirroja mientras a cada confesión, más presión hacían sus brazos.

— ¿Pero qué estás…? —intentó decir, pero ante cada cosa que ella intentaba decir, el moreno simplemente salía con otra cosa.

— Sé que es difícil de creer… pero desde que era un niño supe que tú eras especial —continuó, como si no escuchara lo que ella le decía—. Tal vez en un principio no entendía bien qué era lo que sentía… y por eso terminábamos peleando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero… —seguía hablando, Misty tan sólo había dejado de querer hacer preguntas y se concentró en escucharlo, completamente sonrojada—, tú eres lo que me hace falta para poder ser feliz, eso lo comprendo hoy más que nunca —susurró antes de alejarse un poco de ella y verla a los ojos, los cuales seguían igual de abierto, y sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello—. Misty, seamos felices juntos… por favor, quédate a mi lado…

Misty, aquella situación y esa declaración no se las imaginó ni en sus más locos sueños. No sabía qué decir… ¿Debía seguir el mismo cliché de películas y novelas y tan sólo ponerse a llorar, saltar a sus brazos y besar al muchacho mientras le dice que también lo ama y que no desearía estar en otro lugar más que a su lado?

Por más estúpido que sonara… quería hacerlo, de verdad en ese momento lo único que deseaba era rodear el cuello de su ahora ya no tan amigo y besarlo con la mayor intensidad que pudiera brindarle después de tantos años de espera.

Sin embargo, estamos hablando de Misty, la orgullosa Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean, una mujer con carácter y no iba a seguir ese estúpido estereotipo para las confesiones. Es verdad, estaba saltando de júbilo, pues su primer amor le correspondía con la misma intensidad que ella al parecer, pero eso no quería decir que dejaría ver su lado sensible tan fácilmente.

— Y bueno Ash Ketchum, ¿qué te hizo creer que aceptaría estar contigo tan sólo porque inesperadamente te me declaraste? —le preguntó ella, quien se había alejado un poco más de Ash para poder verlo— Fue muy lindo todo lo que dijiste, y la verdad es que no esperaba que pudieras llegar a decir todo eso —expresó mientras veía cómo la mirada de Ash pasaba de una seriedad a una de leve confusión—, pero déjame decirte que no soy alguien tan fácil de capturar —declaró con los ojos cerrados.

Ante aquella declaración hecha por la pelirroja, el morocho no puede más que reír— ¿Estás queriendo decir que eres algo así como un Pokémon de Agua súper raro que no cualquiera puede atrapar si no tiene la Pokébola indicada? No sé, ¿como una Master, quizá?

Misty, quien finalmente había abierto los ojos y posado sus aguamarinas orbes sobre el morocho, le sonríe de lado y, aunque no le gustara que la compararan con un Pokémon… al menos el muchacho la catálogo como uno raro… y de agua, le siguió el juego— Sí… algo así —dijo—. Jamás podrás capturarme si no tienes una Pokébola Master, Ash —le dijo, orgullosa de cómo es que estaba llevando la situación, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de las ganas por lanzarse a los brazos del amor de su vida.

— Ah, si ese es el caso… no veo que haya problema —sorprendiendo a la líder de gimnasio, Ash saca de su cinturón la tan aclamada Pokébola Master. Eso dejó un poco desconcertada a Misty… ¿Desde cuándo Ash tenía una de esas?

Mientras la pelirroja se cuestionaba un detalle tan pequeño, Ash se acercó de nuevo a ella, la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, y con la otra hizo que la Master tocara la frente de Misty, simulando así que acababa de lanzarla para atrapar a aquel extraño y súper raro Pokémon, que definitivamente tenía que estar en su equipo.

Después de unos segundos alejó la Pokébola de su frente, para así poder ver la expresión de su adorada sirena

Parpadeante, Misty tan sólo toca su frente con su mano derecha, levemente sonrojada— ¿Qué fue eso…?

— Nada en particular, tan sólo lancé la Pokébola Master para poder atrapar a ese Pokémon tan raro —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, siendo esta especialmente burlona—. Aunque primero tuve que usar mi ataque Envoltura para hacer que no te movieras.

— ¡¿En serio me estás tratando como a un Pokémon…?! —le gritó con molestia al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— Oh, oh, Misty está usando gruñido, aunque no está siendo muy efectivo —siguió bromeando.

Comenzando a molestarse, la pelirroja empieza a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho de Ash— ¡Deja de tratarme como a un Pokémon! ¡Esto le quita 100 puntos a tu confesión, Ketchum!

— Y ahora usa Doble Puño, pero sigue siendo poco efectivo —continuó él, riéndose de lo roja que ahora estaba la cara de su querida pelirroja, adoraba verla así, digamos que era como… su forma original, la manera natural con la que ella se comportaba cuando estaba con él—. Ahora Ash usa encanto —y dicho eso, el entrenador puso su mejor puchero frente a Misty, intentando que así la entrenadora bajara la guardia. Sin embargo la respuesta de la joven fue otra—. ¡Y no fue para nada efectivo ante la Mirada Maliciosa de Mist!

— ¡Ash, esto no es gracioso! ¡Se se-…!

— Y ahora Ash Ketchum utiliza Dulce Beso para terminar con su oponente… —interrumpió de pronto antes de acercarla más a él y terminar uniendo sus labios con los de Misty, logrando que el efecto de su… "ataque" fuera 100% efectivo.

Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron de par en par ante aquel repentino acto, y su sonrojo simplemente se intensificó más. Sin embargo, pronto aquella agradable sensación la dominó por completo y se dejó llevar, dejando de buscar zafarse para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Ash, quien ante aquello finalmente utilizó el otro brazo y la rodeó por completo, llegando incluso a levantarla un poco del suelo.

Si hubiera la necesidad de describir lo que estaban sintiendo en ese preciso momento, lo único que ambos podrían decir era que estaban en el paraíso, uno exclusivo para ellos dos, nadie más podía entrar. Ambos habían esperado esto por tanto tiempo… que simplemente no podían pensar ya en nada, tan sólo… en amoldarse al otro y ser uno solo.

La verdad sea dicha, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, pero detalles como esos no eran problema para ninguno de los dos, ya que siempre habían aprendido todo juntos… y esta no sería la excepción.

Sus labios, aunque lentamente, se movían en un delicado compás, dándose cada cierta cantidad de segundos un poco de aire al separarse, para rápidamente unirse de nueva cuenta y volver a bailar. Ninguno de los dos había probado nunca antes un néctar tan adictivo, un sabor tan dulce cómo este no debía ser probado por nadie más, y eso era algo de lo que ambos se encargarían.

A pesar de los pequeños respiros que se dieron, sus pulmones requerían una cantidad mayor de oxigeno, por lo que lentamente, dándose pequeños besos en el transcurso, se separaron, para concluir con sus frentes unidas.

— Y fue sumamente efectivo… —susurró Ash después de recuperar el aliento, provocando con esto una pequeña risilla de la muchacha que tenía presa con sus brazos.

Suspirando un poco después de esa pequeña risilla que el morocho le sacó, Misty lo observa detenidamente— Eres un bobo… —le dijo ella con ternura, llevando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de este—, pero sigues siendo el mismo bobo del que me enamoré hace mucho tiempo…

— Mist…

— Te amo Ash —confesó con sus mejillas rojas—. Te amé desde que era una niña, te amo ahora… y te juro que te amaré lo que me reste de vida… la cual quiero pasar a tu lado —expresó su deseo, dejando salir varias lágrima de felicidad de sus ojos, las cuales rápidamente fueron secadas por el campeón de la región.

— El gran Ash Ketchum, acaba de conseguir la mayor captura de su vida —comenzó a decir, logrando hacer que Misty riera de nuevo al mismo tiempo en que negaba con su cabeza—. Nadie en el mundo tiene en su poder a un poderoso Gyaradous-…

— Hey… —se quedó Misty, pero Ash detiene su mano antes de que esta lo golpee.

Ash sólo rió antes de continuar—… que puede transformarse en un precioso Milotic —susurró, llevando su mano hasta sus labios y dándole un casto beso.

Los ojos de Misty no podían soportar tanta emoción, por lo que nuevamente unas cuantas lágrimas traviesas volvieron a rodar por sus bellos ojos, los cuales eran dignos representantes del mar mismo que ella tanto adoraba. Esta vez, la joven de Ciudad Cerulean no permitió que el muchacho secara la expresión de su felicidad y simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo al siguiente instante cómo el gesto era correspondido y comenzaban a mecerla.

Ajenos a todo lo demás, especialmente a los muchos amigos que tenían observándolos desde la puerta de la cocina, Ash y Misty se perdieron nuevamente dentro de aquel perfecto mundo en el que sólo existían ellos dos, donde nada ni nadie podía alterar su felicidad. El calor del otro les brindaba mucha paz, y estaban dispuestos a proteger ese calor todo el tiempo que les fuera posible.

Los espectadores, los cuales habían celebrado silenciosamente el momento en que el beso de sus amigos se dio, fueron finalmente dándoles algo de espacio, ya habían espiado demasiado.

— Ah, qué bonito... —susurró Bonnie—. ¡Eso es lo que quiero para mi hermano!

Máx, quien estaba a su lado, tan sólo sonrió— Esperemos que Serena le de una oportunidad —dijo este mientras veía a los dos entrenadores de Kanto afuera—. Será mejor que nos alejemos, en cualquier momento nos descubren.

— De acuerdo —expresó la rubia, alejándose junto al chico de lentes.

Admirando por ultima vez la escena, la coordinadora del norte sonríe con maldad— Pero mañana se las verán con nosotras —expresó May, alejándose de la puerta.

Asintiendo con energía, la de cabellos azules responde— ¡El mega interrogatorio que les vamos a hacer! —secundó Dawn, quien divertida se alejó con May— Ah, y no te hagas May... ¡Sigues tú con Drew! Ya fue mucho "Cuchi cuchi" —exclamó mientras se alejaban, dejando que lo único que se escuchara de la coordinadora del Norte fuera un tremendo "¡¿QUÉ?!".

— Ah, esto finalmente ha tomado un sabor exquisitamente dulce, a pesar del pequeño toque de amargura que tuvo la receta hace unos cuantos minutos atrás —expresó Cilan, moviéndose grácilmente lejos también.

Iris tan sólo suspiró y siguió a Cilan— Ya deja de decir esas estupideces...

— La verdad es que ya era hora de que ese perdedor viera lo que todos vimos desde niños —comentó Gary, alejándose junto a Tracey—. Mira que hasta yo lo noté, y no los veía mucho.

— Te entiendo, yo viajé poco con ellos, pero también pude notarlo —expresó el observador mientras su voz y la de Gary se iban perdiendo.

Poco a poco, los muchachos comenzaron a seguir celebrando dentro de la casa, la única persona que se quedó un momento frente a la puerta, observando lo que por muchos años esperó ver.

— Dejemos que disfruten su momento por ahora, ¿de acuerdo Pikachu? Ya los molestaremos después...

— ¡Pika Pikachu! (¡Si, de acuerdo!) —afirmó el roedor eléctrico en los brazos del mejor amigo humano de su entrenador. Él también estaba feliz, contento de ver a las personas más importantes para él juntas, disfrutando de ese amor del que hasta él se dio cuenta.

Brock sonrío con satisfacción y se alejó del lugar, para continuar festejando sin la persona principal.

Afuera, la nueva pareja disfrutaba del cálido clima sin dejar de abrazarse. Misty se deleitaba con el palpitar del corazón de Ash, mientras que él tan sólo se embriagaba con el aroma de aquellos anaranjados. Sin embargo, él fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

— Misty…

— ¿Mmm?

— ¡Yo te elijo…! —expresó suavemente, intentando continuar con la broma, logrando que la pelirroja riera quedamente mientras lo abrazaba cada vez más, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte del morocho— Misty, te elijo a ti… para siempre…

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno~… esto fue algo que se me ocurrió después de haber visto un video del año 2012, en donde Fabio Lucindo, la voz brasileña de Ash, en una convención dice como el personaje: "Hola Misty, estoy muy feliz de estar contigo. (Lo que sigue no se entiende, quien sí sepa portugués y quiere intentar, me dice y les paso el video por MP). Oye Misty, vamos a ser felices, te voy a capturar... ¡Pokébola ve! Misty, te elijo a ti para siempre".

La verdad es que me pareció encantador, y más viendo lo apenado que estaba el pobre actor. Así que… agradézcanle a él que se me ocurriera algo tan estúpidamente cursi.

El capítulo 2 de "Revelando secretos" se está cocinando aún, sólo para que sepan.

Eso sería todo, ¡nos vemos!

 **P.D** : Gracias a mi querida **#PokéQueen** , **Andy Pandy** , que me sugirió cambiar un poco la secuencia con los ataques para capturar al extraño Pokémon acuático. ¡Alabada sea mi Reina!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


End file.
